Talk:Family History and Genealogy Wiki/Archive 2
Main page is now unprotected The main page could bear a lot of improvement. In particular, we need to have something that makes it dynamic- so that everytime the user enters, there is something new of interest to show them. We could do a featured article of the week type thing, or fun facts about genealogy to give folks a hook for diving deeper. I commented out the dysfunctional calendar (feel free to fix it if you see any point). Also, I nutshelled the copyright main points and pointed to longer documents for those interested. Anyone who has ideas in this respect is welcome to Be Bold and make the necessary edits. There is no reason why we shouldn't have the best Main Page in all wikiadom. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 20:12, 19 November 2007 (UTC) January 2008 new look I like the new look. But I think there's too much for the main page in those bottom sections. Particularly the ridiculously-named "word on copyright", which is more than half a screenful. Separate issue, which any of us can move towards fixing after the revamp. Robin Patterson 12:05, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Copyright issues itself can be on a different page. I'll move it over and do some more improvements. -AMK152(Talk • ) 16:04, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Français il existe une version française ???? HERMAPHRODITE 22:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Oui : "Familles" ; mais nous avons plusieurs pages en français et des moins de lier entre des langues. Page name and Google rank Wikia recommends that wikis make their main pages' names match their content. See points 2 and 3 of http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking#Step_2:_Move_the_main_page.. Anyone searching for Familypedia should find us easily, but the people we are more interested in attracting will try the two words genealogy wiki. Right now, that produces a top ten thus: ;1. :Genealogy - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia :WeRelate - GFDL-licensed, Mediawiki software-based genealogy wiki in partnership with the Allen County Public Library, Fort Wayne, Indiana, United States, ... :en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genealogy - 102k - Cached - Similar pages ;2. :Genealogy software - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia :17 Apr 2009 ... Genealogy software is computer software used to record, organize, and publish genealogical data. At a minimum, genealogy software collects ... :en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genealogy_software - 28k - Cached - Similar pages :More results from en.wikipedia.org » ;3. :Genealogy :They are all useful to those working the wiki. Guided Tour - A quick tour of the Genealogy Wiki, with a link to tours of other wikis in the Wikia community. ... :genealogy.wikia.com/ - 46k - Cached - Similar pages ;4. :Main Page - Genealogy :24 Feb 2009 ... WeRelate is a free public-service wiki for genealogy sponsored by the ... We are the world's largest genealogy wiki with pages for over ... :www.werelate.org/ - 18k - Cached - Similar pages ;5. :Cyndi's List - Wikis for Genealogy :The genealogy wiki website of the Italian MANUNTA family. WHITNEY Research Group ... Cyndi's List of Genealogy Sites on the Internet - Wikis for Genealogy ... :www.cyndislist.com/wikis.htm - Similar pages ;6. :Genealogy and Wikis :Observations on the use of wikis in genealogy. ... Pfuntner Genealogy wiki - a wiki created by Walter Alan Pfuntner, Jr. ... :dkstaub.tripod.com/wikis.htm - 25k - Cached - Similar pages ;7. :GenealogyWiki.org - Shared History :18 Sep 2005 ... Free Public Genealogy Wiki. ... You can use this site to share your genealogy research with others and work toward building a truly shared ... :www.genealogywiki.org/ - 13k - Cached - Similar pages ;8. :Hammond genealogy wiki - home :This wiki is devoted to the history and genealogy of the Hammond family. Please feel free to add your information or edit any of the information you find ... :hammond.wikispaces.com/ - 20k - Cached - Similar pages ;9. :Jewish Genealogy Wiki - Jgene :31 Aug 2008 ... This wiki aims to bring together all Jewish genealogy links,resources and databases. All registered users can update and contribute to the ... :www.jgene.org/ - 10k - Cached - Similar pages ;10. :Category:Genealogy - Simple English Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia :3 Apr 2009 ... From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Jump to: navigation, search. More information about this category can be found at Genealogy. ... :simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Genealogy - 24k - Cached - Similar pagesWe can't call ourselves "the genealogy wiki". Hits 8 and 9 are the first to have the actual phrase in their top lines, which suggests that calling the page "Genealogy Wiki" would not guarantee an increase from our rank 3. One may wonder why our hit did not quote our first six words "Welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki." Hits 5 and 6 are not wikis, while hits 1, 2, and 10 are not genealogy wikis. One of our serious friendly rivals is listed below us but mentioned in hit 1, where our entry in that section does not mention the phrase, saying just: "# Genealogy Wikia - This is a place where you can create articles about your ancestors, and easily link them to other articles about where and when they lived." - time for overhaul! How about: *Familypedia, a Genealogy Wiki *Family history and genealogy wiki *Genealogy - a Wikia wiki *The Wikia genealogy wiki — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) We are also (today) number three with "genealogy wiki" (in quote marks). That's before the "new" more descriptive "Main page" name gets found. Hit number two is a Wikipedia user subpage. I had posted on his talk page in 2007. I've now added to that, and put a note on the subpage talk page too. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Family history and genealogy wiki does it for me. We can claim we are the number one free wiki too. That sort of statement is just marketing fluff and we relate shouldn't be allowed to make the uncontested claim. If you don't contest it, people begin to think it is true. Then it snowballs. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 14:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Big is beautiful, apparently. But, as I've said on my main promotional page, we aim to be the smartest. We possibly are already, thanks to Phlox. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC)